Oresund
by Aniel Ryou
Summary: El 1 de Julio del año 2000 sin duda fue un momento que marcó un cambio trascendental entre Suecia y Dinamarca, la construcción del Oresund en definitiva fortalecería su relación pero... ¿Qué sucede cuando estos dos toman aquella unión como literal y deciden verse a mitad del puente? DenSu.


1 de julio de 2000.

Malmö, Suecia/ Copenhague, Dinamarca. Están reunidos, de pie y celebrando la inauguración de una de las estructuras más impresionantes de Europa, o más bien del mundo. La Reina Margarita II de Dinamarca y el Rey Carlos XVI Gustavo de Suecia acaban de emitir un discurso y esperan con esto estrechar los lazos entre ambas naciones, que por cientos de años han peleado pero a la vez han tenido historia juntas. El evento dura varias horas y sale en la televisión nacional, incluso internacional, muchos están ansiosos por estrenar el nuevo puente, cuya mitad está bajo el mar y la que sobresale ofrece un hermoso panorama.

Adornos como flores y banderas suecas y danesas en alto rodeaban el puente, mucha gente miraba desde las orillas, varios habían ido ya por sus autos, esperarían horas con tal de ser los primeros en cruzar por unas cuantas coronas el estrecho entre ambos países, que por siglos sólo había podido cruzarse a través de barcos.

De pie, entre la multitud y al lado de su Rey, se hallaba Berwald, con su imponente presencia mirando con detalle la nueva "unión" con su querido vecino y "hermano mayor". A lo lejos distingue la silueta del jovial y relajado Dinamarca, quien sonríe al lado de su Reina y saluda a todos los presentes, como si de un evento propio se tratase. El sueco bufó, porque era muy natural al parecer que el mayor de los nórdicos le encantara destacar. Pero bien, a pesar de que constantemente le sacaba de quicio, existía un secreto entre ambos… sólo ellos conocían su verdadera realidad, y de poco a poco la estaban dando a conocer al mundo, sin embargo, preferían discreción, pues de buenas a primeras no todos estarían de acuerdo con ambos.

Dan nota la mirada del sueco y entonces le devuelve una sonrisa de lo más galante, guiñándole de paso sin importar que haya mucha gente entre ellos; esto claro provocaba como de costumbre un sonrojo inusual y a veces desmesurado en el sueco, mientras pensaba "Dum Danmark" y evadía su mirada, quizá días así eran muy comunes desde hacía una temporada.

"¿Y aquí termina todo?"

No. Para desgracia del sueco, al parecer la fiesta continuaba. Después de seguir el protocolo establecido, despedir a la multitud, conceder algunas entrevistas e incluso discutir algunos puntos con los arquitectos y gente que había contribuido a tal obra; le esperaba un claro e insinuador mensaje en su móvil, ¿Y de quién más podían ser tales palabras?

"Sve, te espero en la noche, cuando el puente esté más despejado, ¿Crees que puedas cruzar la mitad? Sé que aunque te niegues tu orgullo no te va a permitir ignorarme del todo, porque, bueno, ambos sabemos lo que en verdad queremos, ¿No?

Tu rey. ;)"

¿Qué clase de mensaje era ese? Suecia bufó y estuvo tentando a borrar el mensaje, o incluso a contestarle con un "No molestes.", pero sabía que el danés tenía razón, su rostro se ruborizó ligeramente, pero apresuró a cubrirlo con una mano, luego respiró despacio para intentar calmarse. Odiaba que ese hombre sacara facetas suyas que antes desconocía.

Incluso luego de ignorar el mensaje, el resto de la tarde la pasó pensativo, lucía distraído y más de una vez el Rey Carlos le llamó la atención, pero finalmente comprendió que por la cabeza del sueco cruzaba algo substancial, así que le dispensó el resto de la tarde; y genial, así tenía menos impedimentos para acudir a tal cita, si es que se le podía decir así.

"Sverige, ¿Por qué te pones nervioso?" No hallaba respuesta, a pesar de que aparentemente no quería ir, ya estaba arreglado antes de la hora, y miraba constantemente las torturosas manecillas del reloj que parecían molestarlo avanzando con toda calma. Vestía uno de sus mejores trajes, incluso había usado una ligera dosis de perfume, ¿Y para qué? ¡Sólo iba a ver a Dinamarca! No había nada especial. Bufó, acomodó sus lentes y aún así tomó su chaqueta, llegaría antes, y si el danés no estaba para la hora acordada, se iría sin más.

Cerró bien su casa, abordó su auto y manejó desde Malmö hasta el inicio del puente, donde se detuvo apenas las ruedas tocaron el firme concreto, era… La primera vez que iría hasta Dinamarca por ese medio, no estaba desconfiado, simplemente se le hacía una sensación nueva, no podía creer que luego de tantas enemistades ambos reinos hubieran terminado creando un puente y reformando varias leyes que denotaban algunas rencillas del pasado para con el contrario.

Negó mejor y avanzó, cruzando a velocidad media toda la longitud del puente, en minutos ya estaba a la mitad y, para su sorpresa, el otro rubio ya le esperaba, su auto estaba estacionado a una orilla y él se encontraba recargado sobre uno de los enormes barandales que aseguraban la construcción; algo impresionado estacionó su auto de la misma forma y se tomó su tiempo para bajar, preguntándose aún por qué demonios estaba tan ansioso. El danés parecía tomarse su tiempo escudriñando el paisaje nocturno, como si no hubiere notado su llegada, esto provocó que Sve frunciera el ceño y se acercara a paso lento hasta quedar a su lado, colocando las manos sobre su gruesa gabardina, pues a esa hora helaba– Hej… –saludó mecánicamente, y aguardó.

Dan siguió en su fantasía personal, sonriendo encantadoramente mientras la briza le pegaba en el rostro, le tomó un par de segundos más voltear su mirada hacia su acompañante para saludar de la misma manera– Hej, Sve –y su sonrisa se amplió más, como si la presencia del sueco provocara algo en él– Sabía que vendrías, también sabía que ibas a llegar antes para tener pretexto de irte apenas me retrasara un minuto, así que tomé mis precauciones –le guiñó, como si hubiese adivinado su plan, luego se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él y se acercó despacio pero peligrosamente, como un cazador que escanea a su presa con la mirada– Qué aroma tan delicioso, ¿Es nueva esa loción? –obviamente esto causó un atisbo de vergüenza sobre el más alto, a lo que respondió con un ligero "Hn" mientras desviaba la mirada, Dan estaba más que complacido con aquella conducta.

–¿Y b'en? –preguntó el sueco, como si buscara que el otro no anduviera con rodeos, aunque sabía que al danés le gustaba hacerlo sufrir de algún modo. Este volvió a sonreírle y negó con el índice, argumentando que el sueco era muy impaciente; Sve suspiró con pesadez– Si no m' dic's m' iré… –y dicho y hecho dio media vuelta, amenazando con retirarse, fue entonces que una fuerte mano le agarró firme por el ante brazo.

–Bien, sólo quería… Saber cómo te sientes, al respeto, con estos nuevos cambios que se supone son para bien, míranos ahora, ¿Quién diría que los aguerridos rivales terminarían buscando el modo de estar unidos? La verdad pienso que esto es lo más útil que nuestros superiores han hecho –comentó con sinceridad, sacando un cigarro del bolsillo, luego lo encendió y dio una primera calada– No es que quiera presumir, pero mira, la mitad del puente que da hacia mi casa está bajo el agua, creo que es más genial y entretenido para los transeúntes, ¿O qué opinas, Sve? –preguntó cantarinamente, a lo que el menor sólo resopló y alargó su mano para tomar el cigarrillo del danés y darle una calada él, sin intenciones de regresársela, como si fuera un niño caprichoso que buscaba llamar la atención de ese modo.

–¿M' citaste sólo para esto? –preguntó con un dejo de duda, sabía que si el danés buscaba burlarse de él, hallaría cualquier forma antes de venir a decírselo personalmente, así que debía haber algo más, pero en algo tenía razón, aquella estructura era grandiosa y ni qué decir, ahora podrían viajar de un país a otro en cuestión de minutos.

–La verdad… –comenzó, estirando los brazos como si la plática fuera algo meramente ocasional– Sólo quería verte… –en ese instante sus orbes azules se encontraron con las aguamarina del sueco, para disfrutar con deleite el perceptible sonrojo que le invadió el sólo hecho de oír sus palabras– Odio fingir sólo diplomacia… No es lo mismo sonreírte como cortesía a deleitarme sonriendo al tenerte cerca en otro terreno… –aquellas palabras iban impresas en doble sentido, que claro Sve captó, provocando que su sonrojo acrecentara, sólo suspiró por ello y le miró con reproche.

"¿Va a pasar, verdad?"

Era lo que su mente le decía, conocía muy bien que, estando acorralado por el danés, no le quedaba opción de salida. Apenas pudo reaccionar, cuando sintió como delicadamente los largos dedos del danés se enredaban en su cabello, atrayéndole cerca de sus labios, percibió el olor a tabaco que rebotaba contra su piel, y ahí maldijo mentalmente que Dinamarca fuera tan sensual y atrayente. Como siempre, no le daba tiempo ni de replicar, pues en el segundo siguiente sus labios se movieron sobre los del danés, al intentar exhalar un suspiro que quedó atrapado dentro de la boca ajena, y no sólo eso, sino que su rival, hermano y amante atacó su boca sin perder tiempo; el sueco le reprochó con un suave gemido, y colocó las manos sobre el pecho de ambos intentando separarlos inútilmente, pues bien sabía él que amaba la cercanía de Dan más que otra cosa, sin embargo, estaban a mitad del puente y temía que algún transeúnte pasara y los viera, esto le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar con pena a su alrededor, pero estaban en penumbras; Dinamarca notó eso y sonrió sobre sus labios sin pretender despegarse.

–Estamos solos… En la noche casi no hay gente, además, recién se estrenó y aún no establecen políticas sobre los vehículos ni una tarifa fija, a ti te permitieron pasar por ser un caso especial, así que relájate, pero, si quieres que esto sea más privado… –no concluyó su frase, simplemente, tomó la mano del sueco y lo condujo unos metros más, dejando sus autos estacionados justo a la mitad del puente, en seguida comenzó el descenso y el lugar se oscureció aún más, sólo era iluminado por las tenues luces que estaban instaladas y por la luz de la luna reflejándose sobre el mar, había tanto silencio que podría pensarse eran los únicos en la tierra, esto le agradó a ambos.

Y entonces, las palabras se acabaron, para llenar el inmenso vacío con jadeos y gemidos ahogados por parte de ambos, era arriesgado y a la vez excitante, Dan estaba loco por empezar una situación tan comprometedora en aquél lugar, pero Sve no podía hacer más que torpemente intentar corresponderle.

El danés recargó al más alto contra la pared y el juego comenzó, ¿Cuánto hace que no se habían tocado? Pensó Sverige, quizá días, pero parecía como si hubieran sido milenios, Dinamarca era el único que podía llevar sus sentidos hasta el límite y la verdad era el mejor amante del mundo, nada de lo que hubiese tenido antes ni ninguna relación podían compararse a ese grado de excitación y placer que ambos alcanzaban– T-Tonto… –musitó por mera costumbre, recibiendo por parte del escandinavo mayor una sonrisa, y una succión contra su piel– Ahhhh… –la zona de su cuello quedó marcada en cuestión de segundos, agradecía a la oscuridad que de momento le cubría– D-Dan aquí no… –pidió, pero sabía bien que sería ignorado.

–¿Por qué? Alguna vez te dije que me gustaría hacerlo contigo en cualquier lugar posible, donde frecuentáramos… –susurró de forma sensual, contra su oreja, mientras más abajo su mano se encargaba de dar placer en pequeños roces, el mayor siempre solía torturar a Sve antes de excitarlo completamente, era como si le diera pequeñas dosis de cielo en infernales caricias– Bien… Este se me hace buen lugar y… Bastante memorable para marcarlo… Sería una manera de estrenarlo también, ¿No? –y dicho y hecho, ignoró cualquier negación de su hermano menor, para enfocarse en su piel, sabía que a pesar de ser tarde y de no haber mucha gente, no podían quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, pero le importaba un demonio en ese momento, él quería tener al sueco, no podía haber momento más glorioso que oír los gemidos de su querido Sve.

No tardó mucho para que la elegante ropa que el sueco se había puesto quedara arrugada, estirada e incluso algunos botones de la camisa salieran volando, le desesperaba y a la vez excitaba esa conducta del danés, como si sólo pensara en tenerle– D-Dan… –y como la vergüenza siempre iba adherida a él, se aferraba a la ropa del rubio, a la vez que también se cubría la boca para no darle el gusto de oír su nombre entre jadeos, y también porque sentía que sus gritos de placer podrían oírse hasta el extremo de ambos países.

Al poco tiempo ya estaba completamente dominado y perdiendo la cordura ante quien una vez fue su mayor rival, ahora danzaban en un vaivén que claramente era más que hacer el amor, era una conexión que únicamente ellos dos entendían, sus cuerpos se sincronizaban y los músculos y huesos bajo la piel cubierta de sudor se movían tan exquisitamente que parecían seguir un patrón; más de una vez Dinamarca tuvo que apoyarse de la pared para controlar las intensas estocadas, y el sueco tuvo que flexionar su pierna sobre el suelo para evitar caer, mientras la otra se aferraba a la cadera de su amante; el mayor siempre tenía locas e ideas sobre lugares para hacer el amor, pero ciertamente esta se llevaba el premio, sin embargo, dentro de su pequeño momento de cordura, pudo relacionar de una forma un tanto bizarra que, estaban teniendo sexo en uno de los lugares más representativos para ambos, como símbolo de su máxima expresión, de alguna forma, tenía sentido y era incluso… Lindo a su manera.

Los minutos parecían horas, como si el tiempo se detuviera, mientras ambos se recorrían y marcaban mutuamente, así hasta llegar a tan ansiado orgasmo, aquél del que eran objeto de dependencia. Y luego, nada como los mimos, las caricias suaves y apacibles que venían luego de un momento de pasión, jamás se aburriría, porque siempre terminaba descubriendo nuevas sensaciones con Dinamarca, quizá por ello era el único que le conocía realmente, el único que le entendía y el único que ocupaba su mente en todos los sentidos.

–Sve… –y la forma en que susurraba su nombre, tan diferente de ese trato divertido y a veces burlón, podría incluso decir que era tierno en esos momentos. Suecia apenas y podía estar de pie, era sostenido por el peso del otro, quien le contraponía en la pared, ambos respiraban agitadamente y se negaban a estar lejos aunque fuera por milímetros– Y-Yo… –quizá Dan era muy expresivo, pero Berwald había aprendido a que había algunas palabras que incluso para el propio danés eran difíciles de decir, y por ello las usaba sólo en momentos especiales– Jeg elsker dig…

Lo sabía, bastaba una palabra para que el otro escandinavo cambiara su mundo; su corazón latía fuertemente, nada tenía que ver con toda la agitación que recién había sufrido, esta vez reaccionaba así por un sentimiento cálido, algo que sentía cada que recibía esas muestras de afecto– Tonto… –él envidiaba al mayor, porque a pesar de que le correspondía el sentimiento con igual intensidad, simplemente era demasiado tímido, o parco, como para poder expresarlo, sin embargo, creía fervientemente que Dinamarca conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, ya que trataba de exteriorizarlo siempre con acciones.

Y entonces todo transcurría de vuelta a la realidad, intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras más, mientras se acomodaban la ropa y daban pequeños besos o caricias suaves a modo de despedida, no lo hacían más efusivo porque sabían que tarde o temprano se iban a volver a encontrar, y entonces la necesidad volvería, era como un ciclo de dependencia, se tenían el uno al otro y al fin, luego de tantos siglos, podían expresarlo ante el mundo, las rencillas del pasado habían sido de algún modo sustituidas por nuevas relaciones, ahora podrían visitarse cada que quisieran.

"Pero, Danmark… Sabía que lo harías a propósito."

Ahora, cada que cruzara el puente para ir a ver a su amor, recordaría, justo a la mitad, que ambos habían "estrenado" el puente a su manera, seguramente Suecia se pondría rojo y el rubor tardaría varios minutos en quitarse, eso lo gozaría el danés.

Menudas sorpresas que da el destino. ¿Así que ya están conectados?

"Definitivamente eres un escandaloso, quisiste hacer lo nuestro oficial mediante un puente, y lo anunciaste al mundo, ahora todos sabrán que fue construido con dos objetivos…"

"Aún así, para mí no hay necesidad de exteriorizarlo, con que tu lo sepas estoy satisfecho. Porque me conoces a la perfección, y seguramente mientras manejo a casa, sonríes con satisfacción. Porque sabes que también te amo, y que ahora tienes un motivo más para atarme de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, yo lo deseo con toda mi alma."


End file.
